Dance
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago just moved to a new city and has found his daughter the best dance studio to attend. As soon as he sees the teacher he knows that he's in trouble. Will he take a chance on love or will he just sit back and let it fly by him. Santana genderswap, Brittiago.


**This is my Dance Moms inspired piece though it's not really like the show at all. I've had this piece done for a while, but just didn't get around to typing it up as my two longer stories kept taking up all my time. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Dance**

"Daddy, why can't I go back to Movin'" Tara asks pouting as Santiago pulls into the new studio's parking lot.

"Sweetie we had to move and Movin' too far to drive to. Fierce Pierce is the best dance studio in California which is why I'm going to be driving an hour every day to bring you here." Santiago sighs opening his truck door.

Getting out of his truck he notices that all the moms bringing their kids are driving mini vans. He feels out of place in his Ford Super Duty, but when he left his wife for cheating on him and won custody of his eight year old daughter he knew he had to take her to dance classes. He moved them from New York across the country to LA. Thankfully being a doctor he can easily move to another hospital. His daughter loves to dance so when they moved he searched for the best dance studio to take her to in LA.

"I guess I can give this place a try." Tara says causing Santiago to shake his head.

She has so much sass that it just makes her laugh.

"Come on munkin let's go get you signed up for classes." Santiago says ruffling her hair.

"Can I take ballet, modern dance and hip hop?" Tara asks pouting.

"Sure," Santiago says smiling at his daughter.

Walking in Santiago heads for the reception desk hoping that they have room or he's going to have a very upset daughter on his hands. He smiles at the sweet looking Asian lady behind the desk.

"Hello welcome to Fierce Pierce, I'm Tina." Tina softly says smiling at him.

"Hi," Santiago says.

"Hi," Tara says bouncing up to see Tina.

"Hello sweetie," Tina says smiling at Tara. "What's your name?" she asks.

Tara looks up at her dad to see if she can say her name and he just nods.

"I'm Tara."

"Well sweetie that's a wonderful name. Do you like to dance?" Tina asks.

"Yes,"

"Tara go play with daddy's phone over there." Santiago says handing her his phone.

"I take it you want to enroll her in dance classes here." Tina says. "Mr…."

"Santiago Lopez and yes I would." Santiago says smiling.

"Does she have any experience?" Tina asks.

"Yes she was on the elite mini dance team at Movin' in New York." Santiago says unsure if it will really mean anything.

He's brand new to all this stuff, his wife also took of care of all this stuff before. But he's bound and determined to make his daughter happy even if he has to be here every day instead of drinking a beer watching some sports game.

"Really? Well it's possible she can be on the Fierce Pierce mini elite dance team. What classes do you want to sign her up for?" Tina asks shooting a text to her boss.

"Ballet, modern dance and hip hop." Santiago lists off.

Tina closes her eyes as she also wanted to know what level she's at. She has to remind herself that this is a guy who probably knows nothing about dance.

"Tara come over here and help your dad pick out your classes." Tina says motioning for the little girl to come over.

With Tara's help as she remembers what classes she's taken they choose the correct classes for her. She's signed up for intermediate elite ballet, elite group modern dance and intermediate normal hip hop to start out with every Monday, Wednesday and Friday along with three hours of private lessons between Tuesday and Thursday. Tara goes back to playing with her dad's phone as he starts filling out the paperwork.

"So you'll pay the first of the month every month." Tina says showing him how much it will cost.

"Damn this is expensive." Santiago grumbles swiping his card.

"I take it your wife normally does this." Tina says waiting for the receipt to come up.

"Yes, my mother will be bringing her and picking her up when I have to work. Do you need her name and stuff?" Santiago asks wanting all this stuff to be over.

"Just a name so we don't freak out if someone else picks her up. So include your wife's name and number too." Tina says giving him an emergency contact sheet.

"It's just my mother, I'm no longer married." Santiago says handing her all the paperwork back.

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it."

Tina says something else, but Santiago doesn't hear it. He's too consumed with staring at a hot tall blonde who just came bouncing out. He doesn't know why, but he has a strong need to get to know her.

"Hey Tina you wanted me out here." the blonde says to Tina.

"Yes this is Tara Lopez. She was on Movin' in New York's elite dance team and I know you were looking for another dancer for the mini elite team." Tina says.

"Hello Tara I'm Brittany." Brittany says kneeling down and holding out her hand for Tara to shake.

"Hi, you're really pretty." Tara softly says toeing the ground.

"Thank you," Brittany says smiling. "Would you like to try out for our elite mini dance team?" she asks.

"Yes," Tara says smiling as she throws her arms around the blonde's neck. "Where can I change?"

"Right over there." Brittany says pointing over to the girl's dressing room.

She stands up and turns to face the man who must be the girl's dad. If she wasn't at her dance studio with a bunch of kids she'd totally hit on this hot Latino man in front of her. He's at least six foot three with short black hair, brown soulful eyes and his muscles. Oh go his muscles are to die for. He has such a sweet, handsome face and lips that she just wants to kiss. Shaking her head she composes herself.

"Hello I'm Brittany Pierce owner and dance teacher here at Fierce Pierce." Brittany says holding out her hand.

"Santiago Lopez, Tara's father." Santiago says taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

He can tell that this woman is extremely sweet and obviously very good with kids. He finds that extremely hot. Gulping he stares straight into her sea blue eyes and swears she can see straight into his soul. He wants to kiss her so badly, but doesn't as he doesn't want Tara kicked out.

"You're welcome to watch from the observation area while we try her out." Brittany sweetly says.

"Thanks," Santiago says staring at her amazing butt as she leaves.

Santiago follows the signs up to the observation area above the six studios. When he walks in he hears several moms talking about Brittany.

"I still can't believe that our daughters are being taught by thee Brittany Pierce." a woman with short red hair says.

"Yeah well an eight year run being one of the best back up dancers and just plain dancer in the world is good." another red hair woman says.

"It's hard to believe how successful her studio has become in only four years, but I guess when all the big singers in the world want you to not only choreograph their shows but also pick the dancers you become famous." a short hair woman says.

After that Santiago tones them out focusing in on his daughter who's learning some moves from Brittany. By the time it seems like their done he feels bad as he had been staring at Brittany most of the time. This could be a problem as he can tell that he's super attracted to her. Somehow he's going to have to control his staring.

"Daddy! I made it!" Tara shouts running at him and leaping into his arms.

"Good job sweetie." Santiago says still holding her as he smiles at Brittany who's come out.

"We have practice every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday unless we have a competition which we would practice Wednesday thru Friday and have the competition that weekend." Brittany tells him.

"Can you give me a schedule of the competitions so I can ask for the time off?" Santiago asks.

"Of course I'll have it for you tomorrow." Brittany says waving as they leave.

"Well he's hot." Quinn says coming over.

"Yeah," Brittany says staring at his ass.

"And he's single." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Really?" Brittany asks whipping her head to look at Quinn.

"You can't go there girl. His daughter is now your student so don't even think about it." Quinn says always the voice of reason.

"I know, but he's superhot and has the cutest daughter ever." Brittany pouts.

"Brittany," Quinn sternly says.

"I know,"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been a week of Tara going to Fierce Pierce every day and she's made friends with the other seven girls on the competition team. Santiago's happy that his daughter is making friends and just seems much happier now than when they first moved here. He's even able to work out his work schedule thus far to make every practice not just to watch his daughter, but to talk to Brittany and watch her teach.

"Hey Santiago," Heidi one of the single mom's flirty says when he enters the observation room.

"Hi," Santiago says scanning the studios to find Brittany and his daughter who are having a private session.

One of the other mom's says something to him, but he ignores it as he stares at Brittany helping his daughter with a move. He's developed a crush on her, but is way too nervous to say anything. She's too sweet and caring to be single and he doesn't want to be turned down so he's stuck observing her from after. After two hours Tara comes running up smiling.

"Dad, Miss Brittany wants to talk to you." Tara says grabbing his hand and trying to pull him okay.

"Relax honey," Santiago says getting up. "GO get changed while I talk to your teacher."

Tara runs back down the stairs to go see her friends. Santiago chuckles as he slowly walks towards Brittany's office.

"Knock, knock," Santiago says pecking into the office.

"Hey Santiago come in." Brittany sweetly says.

"Tara said you wanted to talk to me." Santiago says giving her a flirty smile.

"Yes," Brittany says giving him a flirty smile back. "I wanted to tell you that we've added a new competition in two weeks and Tara's going to be getting a solo."

"That's good right?" Santiago asks unsure.

"Yes your daughter is very talented." Brittany says leaning across the small desk and putting her hand on his arm.

"Well I'm sure some of that is thanks to your teaching." Santiago says trying not to freak out at the fact that she's touching him.

"She's a hard worker." Brittany says removing her hand from his arm when someone opens the door.

"Brittany Katie's here for her lesson." Tina says smiling at the two of them.

She thinks that they'd make a cute couple.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brittany." Santiago says standing up and nodding at her.

"Bye San," Brittany softly says.

She can't help, but smile as she watches him leave. He's a very sweet man who loves his daughter very much. This is the kind of man she wants to date, but she knows she can't date him. There's no way such an accomplished doctor would want her.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany's been working the competition team hard this last week to get ready for their first competition in San Diego this Saturday. They still have four days until the competition. She feels like she's in a funk today though as Santiago didn't bring Tara in today no it's some older Latina woman.

"Quinn can you take over?" Brittany asks.

"Sure?" Quinn says giving her a questioning look.

Brittany walks out of the studio leaning against the wall. Taking a deep breath she wishes Santiago was here. She loves to show off when he's watching.

"I wish he was here." she whispers to herself.

Meanwhile at the hospital Santiago works at finishing up paperwork. He's trying to finish really fast so he can pick his daughter up and sees Brittany's beautiful face.

"What's the hurry?" Mike another doctor here and his new friend.

"I'm trying to get out of here in time to pick up my daughter from dance." Santiago says.

"Is that where you are always running off to?" Mike asks wondering what studio his daughter goes to. "What's the studio's name?"

"Fierce Pierce," Santiago says as he finishes up his notes.

"Really, my wife works there." Mike says smiling.

"Who is she?" Santiago asks hoping he doesn't say Brittany.

Even though Brittany probably has someone in her life he doesn't ever want to meet them. He likes fantasizing about her too much and doesn't think he could handle seeing her with another man.

"Tina, she works at the front desk." Mike says giving Santiago a questioningly look when relief washes over Santana's face.

"She's very nice and helpful." Santiago tells him.

"So who do you have a crush on at the studio?" Mike asks narrowing his eyes at his new friend.

"I don't-" Santiago says.

"Yes you do and I'm guessing it's Brittany. Everyone seems to have a crush on her." Mike says chuckling.

"Maybe, but one she's my daughter's dance teacher and two she defiantly has to be seeing someone." Santiago says shrugging.

"She's single and you should defiantly ask her out." Mike says hoping that his happens.

"I can't," Santiago says smiling at the fact that she is single.

"Think about it, you two would make a cute couple." Mike says.

"Shit I have to go." Santiago says running out.

By the time he reaches the studio the team has just ended as some of the moms are leaving. He rushes in skidding to a stop right in front of Brittany.

"Hi," Santiago breaths.

"Hi," Brittany says back eyeing him in his green scrubs.

They stare at each other for several minutes before Tara comes over.

"Dad I'm ready to go." she says.

"Bye Santiago it was nice to see you today." Brittany sweetly says smiling at them.

"See you tomorrow." Santiago shouts as Tara pulls him out the door.

Brittany thinks he looks so hot in his scrubs and finds it cute that he came in just to say hi to her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay girls this is a three hour bus ride so I expect you all to remain seated the whole time." Brittany reminds the team.

All the girls cheer and climb into the bus. Brittany waits for the moms who are all moving extra slow today as each of them wants to sit next to Santiago.

"Come on moms let's get a move on. We don't have time to dilly dally." Brittany says motioning for them to get on the bus.

"Sorry, I had to take a call." Santiago says running over.

"It's fine just get on the bus." Brittany says following him on.

Santiago takes a seat in the very front not wanting to disturb his daughter who's talking with the other dancers who have become her friends.

"Santiago," Jackie one of the moms starts before Brittany takes the seat next to Santiago and the bus driver starts the bus.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" Brittany asks.

"Not at all." Santiago says sighing happy that none of the moms are sitting next to him.

"I thought I could rescue you from the moms." Brittany says blushing slightly.

"Thanks, their always hitting on my even though their all married." Santiago says rolling his eyes.

"I've never understood why some married women do that. I mean you're married shouldn't your husband be enough." Brittany says causing Santiago to chuckle.

"I know," Santiago says before they fall into a comfortable silence.

An hour into the bus ride Santiago nearly jumps up when he feels a head on his shoulder. He looks down and softly smiles when he sees Brittany asleep on his shoulder. He doesn't move for the rest of the trip not wanting to wake her up. By the time they arrive Brittany is starting to wake up from her nap.

"Oh I'm so sorry for sleeping on you." Brittany quickly apologies.

"It's fine, I'd much rather have you fall asleep on me than anyone else." Santiago says.

"Um…..I guess we should get off since we're here." Brittany quickly says getting up hoping no one noticed her sleeping on him. "Okay ladies let's go win." she says.

Santiago waits outside the dressing room for the girls to finish getting ready. He doesn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable or to feel uncomfortable himself.

"Daddy you can come back in." Tara says poking her head out the door.

He walks in just in time to hear Brittany's speech to the girls. All the girls are in their team costumes that are bright blue baby doll dresses.

"Okay girls we've been practicing for three weeks for today. You're all very talented, but you've got to work together if you want to take first place. Some of the groups have girls who are three or four years older than you. But I know you have it in you to win. So let's go out there and show everyone how fierce Fierce Pierce is." Brett says smiling at the girls.

"Fierce Pierce!" all the girls cheer.

The moms all make their way out to find seats leaving Brittany and Santiago in the dressing room.

"So what happens now?" Santiago asks completely unsure as to what he's supposed to be doing.

"Well you can go find a seat and watch the performance after the group the girls will come in and change for their other performance and slash or solos." Brittany tells him.

"Should I come back for that or just stay out front?" Santiago asks.

"Have you never been to one of these?" Brittany asks.

"Not really, my ex-wife handled everything to do with dance." Santiago says.

"Just stick with me, I'll help you out." Brittany says taking his hand and pulling him with her.

He loves how small and delicate her hands are in his. It just feels so right to be holding her hand even if she's dragging him with her backstage.

"Okay girls you're on after this next group. Kick some butt and I'll be out there cheering for you." Brittany says smiling at the girls giving them one last look over to make sure they are ready dress wife.

"Good luck sweetie," Santiago says giving Tara a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Santiago," Brittany says pulling him up front.

Santiago follows her over to where the moms are sitting. Thanking god when Brittany gives him the aisle seat as he really doesn't want any of the moms hitting on him when he's trying to watch his daughter dance. When the girls walk out on stage Brittany being her nervous normal self-leans herself into Santiago grabbing his hand in hers. His breath catches as he tries to focus on watching his daughter and her friends dance.

"Their doing really good." Brittany whispers to Santiago.

Santiago just nods. He's having a very hard time concentrating with Brittany so close that she's practically in his lap. It's causing him to think that maybe he does stand a chance with her. If only he could get the words out of his mouth to ask her to go on a date with him.

"Come on Santiago they just finished." Brittany says pulling him up clapping and smiling at the girls.

"That was good right?" Santiago asks amazed at how well seven, eight, nine and ten year olds can dance.

"Yes San that was very good. They have a very good shot at first place with that performance." Brittany tells him blushing at the fact that she's basically been using him as a pillow and holding his hand all day.

"Well if they do win first it will be thanks to your teaching." Santiago says allowing her to lead him back to their dressing area.

"I can't take the credit they worked really hard to perfect the routine." Brittany says always modest.

"But you helped them so much too." Santiago argues. "It was fifty-fifty okay."

"Fine," Brittany says. "You're very stubborn you know."

"I've been told before." Santiago says smiling as he opens the door for her. "I'll be out here until everyone finishes changing."

"I'll send Tara out to get you when their done." Brittany chuckles at how cute he is.

Brittany walks in smiling at the girls she really is very proud of their performance. She puts out of all thoughts of Santiago while she's here to help her students.

"Ladies that was an amazing performance and no matter where we place I'm proud of you." Brittany says.

"But Miss Brittany we're going to win right?" Hailey the only ten year old on the team asks.

"I think you stand a really good chance of getting first, but now let's shift over to the solos and our one trio and finish getting dressed ladies." Brittany says.

The moms start fusing over their daughter's wanting to impress the young teacher. Brittany's popular because not only is she very talented, but she's always nice and treats all her students as young adults.

"Miss Brittany can you help me." Tara asks pouting.

"Of course sweetie." Brittany says.

It takes five minutes before everyone is ready and Santiago is allowed in.

"Thanks for helping her." Santiago says as the girls run through their performance one last time.

"No problem, I think it's sweet of you to be trying to do all the stuff that her mother did." Brittany says observing the girls. "Okay ladies we're going to head back to our seats. Just do your best and everything will be fine."

Brittany watches as the girls head back stage. She turns to see Santiago staring at her.

"Come on San let's go to our seats." Brittany says only to be stopped by him.

"I've never liked when people call me San." he starts.

"I'm sorry," Brittany says.

"It's fine I like it when you do." Santiago says taking a deep breath. "I like you Brittany. I like you a lot and I was hoping that you'd go out on a date with me tonight?" he asks.

Brittany bites back a smile as she nods.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." Brittany says.

"Really?" Santiago asks slightly shocked.

"Yes, but what about Tara?" Brittany asks.

"She's staying with Anna and her mom after this and is sleeping over with her." Santiago says taking her hands.

Brittany blushes, but clutches his hand tightly. She finds him very sweet and is excited that he asked her out.

"We'd better get out to our seats now. Your daughter is about to perform."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"San," Brittany moans trying to push him away from her.

"Baby I've missed you." Santiago moans kissing her neck.

"You've seen me every day this week." Brittany says giving in and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, but I haven't been able to kiss you since Sunday." Santiago says holding her close to him.

"I have to go teach the girls right now. Maybe after you take Tara home you can come by my place and I'll cook us a late dinner." Brittany says hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan baby. I'm sure my mom will love to watch Tara for me." Santiago says kissing her once more before heading out of her office but not before stopping at the door and turning to face her. "I love you Britt."

"I love you too San." Brittany says.

It's been two months since their first date and their now officially dating though Tara still doesn't know. Actually no one knows that their dating. They decided to keep it a secret until Santiago can muster the courage to tell his daughter. Brittany's very understanding about him being hesitant to tell Tara. It's just getting harder and harder for them to keep their feelings for each other hidden around others when they are together.

"Okay class we're going to go over all the dances we've learned thus far. Our yearly recital is coming up quickly and we're going to have a dance off in a week to see who gets the solos, duos and trios. Just remember to also practice the group routines you in." Brittany tells her modern dance class of teens.

It's eight by the time that all the class and private lessons are finally finished. All the other teachers have left, leaving Brittany to finish a bit of paper work and lock up. She's about to leave when she hears Tina and Quinn talking up front which causes her to frown as she thought they had left.

"Something's defiantly different with her lately." Quinn says getting her coat on.

"It's been ever since the first competition of the season." Tina says.

"You don't think it has anything to do with Santiago do you?" Quinn asks knowing Tina knows the very attractive single Latino much better than her.

"I don't know, it's very possible as she obviously has crush on him and let's be honest he at least has a crush on her back." Tina says.

"They would make a very cute couple and Tara seems to worship Brittany so there wouldn't be a problem there." Quinn says hoping maybe her best friend's luck with guys has finally changed.

"I'll grill Mike when I get home." Tina says as they walk out.

"I think I'm going to have to tell Santiago it might be time to tell everyone." Brittany says to herself.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Is it sad that I want to spend every moment with you." Santiago says opening his arms for her to snuggle into him.

They just finished eating a late dinner and are snuggling on the couch.

"No because I miss you too." Brittany says laying her head on his chest.

"It's getting harder and harder to keep coming up with excuses of where I'm going to tell my mom." Santiago says running his fingers through her hair.

"I think we're pretty obvious I overheard Tina and Quinn talking about the possibility of us." Brittany says hinting at what she wants to say.

"We should tell Tara that we're dating. I think it's time and we're defiantly serious enough." Santiago says.

"Really?" Brittany asks sitting up to look him in the eyes.

"Yes baby, I think it's something that needs to be done." Santiago says both nervous and excited to tell his daughter.

"Wow, we're going to tell your daughter then everyone else that we're dating." Brittany says all happy.

Santiago chuckles holding her to him as she grinds down on him causing him to start getting hard. Lately he's had a hard time controlling his hard on around her. She feels him start poking her in the thigh and smirks she's going to have some fun with him. Kissing him deeply she cups him over his jeans.

"Baby," Santiago moans into the kiss.

"I want you so bad." Brittany moans feeling herself get wetter.

"Are you sure?" Santiago asks pulling away slightly.

"We've waited long enough." Brittany whispers.

"Fuck baby you have no idea how long I've waited." Santiago moans running his hands under her shirt cupping her breasts.

"Oh I think I do." Brittany whispers pulling off her shirt slowly.

"God baby," Santiago moans staring at her amazing boobs and abs.

"I am really hot, but I want to see you." Brittany says pulling off his shirt. "Holy abs," she gasps.

"Baby, I need you." Santiago says.

"God, get these off." Brittany whines trying to get his pants off.

"Well get your pants off too." Santiago whines.

They struggle to remove their clothes for a few seconds before finally getting them off. Brittany's straddling Santiago smirking down at him bumping her butt back into his dick.

"Fuck baby I'm going to blow if you continue that." Santiago groans.

Brittany just smirks until she feels Santiago wrap his arms around her and start to get up. Letting out a loud squeak she wraps her legs tightly around his waist.

"Which way?" Santiago moans as he feels her wet center coating his abs.

"Left last door." Brittany whispers sucking on his neck.

He quickly makes his way into her bed gently placing her down. He's about to pull away when she wraps her limbs around him holding him in place.

"I want you in me now." Brittany demands.

"So fucking demanding." Santiago chuckles.

But he grabs his dick and lines himself up with her. He circles her entrance a few times before pushing into her.

"Holy hell," Brittany moans. "You're huge."

"Fuck baby you're tight." Santiago moans at the same time.

He starts fucking her hard into the bed. It creaks with every thrust of his into her.

"Oh god," Brittany moans her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

It only takes a few more thrusts before he's cuming deep into her. As soon as he stops she grips him tightly and cums as well.

"That was amazing." Brittany breaths snuggling into him.

"Defiantly the best sex I've ever had." Santiago says holding her close.

"Yep," Brittany says kissing his chest.

Santiago's about to fall asleep when a thought pops into his head.

"Shit we didn't use a condom." Santiago says sitting up.

Brittany grumbles something under her breath as she glares at him.

"I didn't have a condom on." Santiago says looking at her wide eyed.

"I'm on birth control." Brittany grumbles pulling Santiago back down so she can use him as a body pillow.

"Oh," Santiago whispers.

"Oh to sleep." Brittany says snuggling back into him.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Two days later Santiago invites Brittany over so they can tell Tara that their dating.

"Hey," Brittany softly says when Santiago opens the door.

"Hey, don't worry babe she already adores you. There's nothing to be nervous about." Santiago says taking her in his arms.

"But what if she hates me?" Brittany says hiding her head in his chest. "Then we'll have to break up."

"No, don't think like that baby she'll love you." Santiago says right before Tara comes running out of her room.

She stares at her dance teacher and her dad who are standing close together and frowning. She doesn't understand why her dance teacher is at her house. The only thing she can think of is that she's in trouble.

"I didn't do it." Tara quickly says.

"Sweetie you're not in trouble. Miss Brittany and I have something we would like to tell you." Santiago says walking them into the living room and setting her down on the couch.

"Okay what is it?" Tara excitedly asks.

"Well you see…" Santiago trails off trying to figure out to tell her.

Brittany tries to keep her mouth shut as when she gets nervous she tends to have word vomit.

"Miss Brittany likes me and I like her….."

"We're dating!" Brittany says before covering her mouth with her hand and giving Santiago a I'm sorry look.

"What about mommy?" Tara asks not entirely sure what's going on.

"Sweetie I know you love your mom, but her and me are never getting back together. Miss Brittany and me are dating now so she's going to be spending a lot of time with us. You might see us kiss and hold hands, but I want you to always remember that I love you and I want you to tell us if you're uncomfortable." Santiago tells her.

Both grown-ups look expectantly at the eight year old waiting for her to say something. Tara frowns as she thinks. On one hand she wants her parents to get back together on the other she does really like Miss Brittany and her dad is always happy around her. She guesses she can give this a try and see how it works out.

"Okay," Tara says thinking that's what they want to hear.

"What?" Santiago says staring at his daughter.

"I like spending time with Miss Brittany so that's okay." Tara says.

"Good," Santiago says hugging her as he smiles over at Brittany.

"Sweetie I want you to know I'm not going to take your dad away from you and you're always welcome to come over to my house with him." Brittany calmly says not nearly as nervous.

"How about we all go out and get some ice cream?" Santiago asks knowing both his girls like ice cream.

"Yes!" they both shout.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Awe Brittany it's good to see you." Maria says hugging her son's girlfriend.

"Hey Maria I'm here to pick up Tara and take her to dance." Brittany says always nervous around her boyfriend's mom.

"Santiago's working late again?" Maria asks trying to hide her smirk.

"Yeah and I'm not teaching any classes until Tara's so I offered to pick her up." Brittany says nervously smiling.

"That's very sweet of you." Maria says.

She really likes Brittany a heck of a lot more than her son's ex-wife who hasn't even tried to contact Tara since the divorce. At first she hadn't been sure about them dating with Brittany being Tara's dance teacher, but the more she's gotten to know the blonde the more she likes her.

"Tara! Brittany's here to take you to dance!" Maria shouts.

"Brittany!" Tara shouts running down and straight to Brittany.

It's been ten months since they told Tara and everyone else that they're dating. A wonderful six months. Tara's really taken to Brittany. They spend time alone together every Sunday morning doing whatever Tara wants to do. Things have been great for the couple.

"Come on munchkin let's go to dance." Brittany says.

"Let's go." Tara says grabbing her hand.

By the time they get to the studio their five minutes late.

"Why's your dad's truck here?" Brittany asks looking over at Tara.

"I don't know." Tara says turning away to smile.

Just then Brittany's door opens and Santiago's standing there. He hands her a single rose.

"Hey baby," Santiago says lifting her out on her car.

"San?" Brittany asks.

"Happy anniversary baby." Santiago says kissing her cheek.

"Happy anniversary," Tara says getting out and hugging the two of them.

"San," Brittany gasps as he gets down on one knee.

"Brittany one year ago you agreed to go on a date with me and you made me the happiest man alive. In the year since we started dating you've made my daughter and myself happier than we've ever been. I hope that you'll do Tara the honor of becoming her mom and becoming my wife." Santiago says opening the box in his hand.

"Say yes." Tara says.

"Yes," Brittany says nodding.

Santiago puts the ring on her finger before picking her up and kissing her.

"I love you so much." Brittany says.

"Did you say yes?" Maria asks coming out of the studio with Brittany's parents, Quinn, Tina and Mike along with all her students and some of their parents.

"Yes," Santiago says his arms around her waist.

Their mobbed by their friends, family and Brittany's students. Santiago looks over at his fiancé and smiles when he sees her holding Tara as she tells her mom and his about the proposal. He couldn't be happier. This is the woman he's going to spend the rest of his life with


End file.
